Obstacles
by Brigitta
Summary: Why the relationship between Harm and Mac has gone south in Season 8.


Disclaimer: JAG and its characters belong to Bellasarius Productions, no copyright infringement intended.  
  
  
Obstacles  
  
This takes place in Season 8. The season had started off great for Harm and Mac Shippers...and then the shippery moments just disappeared. Here are the lost ten minutes caused by Election Night that explains what happen.  
  
Spoilers: too many to name.  
  
FALL 2002  
  
Harm and Mac are opposing counsel on a Sexual Harassment Case.  
  
Mac's client.  
Major Carie Shazmaken a beautiful tall blonde Marine knocks on Mac's door. At Mac's, "come in", she walks into Mac's office. Carie sits down as LtCol Sarah Mackenzie motions her to a chair. Her skirt comes to just above her knees as she sits down. "What seems to be the problem, Major?" asks Mac as she sits down at her desk and picks up a pen to jot down notes on her legal pad.  
  
Carie Shazmaken is very confident. There is a hint of anger in her voice as she begins her explanation "I want to file a complaint against Major Ramon Babhar. We have been working together for about six years. He recently grabbed me at work and kissed me! We were going over an assignment. As I walked by him at his desk, he pulled me onto his lap and began kissing me. I was so shocked that I didn't do anything for a moment. Then when I finally broke free he told me he loved me! I just looked at him and didn't say anything. I mumbled something, got off his lap and quickly left his office. A few days later he cornered me in the break room and asked me to quit my job so that we could be together! He kissed me again! I am just so stunned by all of this. We have worked so well together. I know six years is a long assignment but we have both been just extending from year to year. We are both good at our jobs and right now there is a shortage in our specialty, so it has been overlooked. Personally, I think he is just trying to get me out of the way so he can get promoted sooner in our program. Since then he has been sending me love notes, winking at me and touching me whenever we are alone. He comes into my office over seemingly inconsequential matters to get my advice. He is constantly flirting and wiggling his eyebrows at me. I want this to stop!" Carie took a deep breath after the rush of words.  
  
Mac asks, "Have you given him any cause to think that you would welcome his advances?"  
  
Carie answers, "Well...I don't really think so. We are both single...but I never thought of us in that way. We have exchanged a few kisses over the years...but nothing that I would consider romantic. At a Christmas party a few years ago, we kissed under the mistletoe. And once at a friend's house we had a little too much to drink and I kissed him. But that was a big mistake. I got a little confused that night. I imagined that he was my dead fiancé, Dean--he died right before I met Ramon. Ramon looks a lot like Dean and he was wearing a shirt that looked like one I had given Dean, right before he died. The lights were low and I...well, like I said, it was a big mistake. Ramon said he understood and we never talked about it again."  
  
Shaken by the woman's confession Mac asked, "Aren't you attracted to him at all? Don't you secretly want to get together with Ramon?"  
  
Carie is horrified. "No! My career is so important to me. My father was in the Marines in Vietnam. He never came home and it has always been my dream to follow in his footsteps and to serve my country. I have given up ever thinking of having a family until I know that my career is over. Ramon and I have worked very well over the years together. Many people thought we were a couple...but we both always set them straight. We have each had other relationships over the years. Nothing serious on my part, but Ramon almost got married last year to a movie executive from Austria. He broke it off at the last moment. I was shocked to say the least. I thought he and Micki made a great couple."  
  
Harm meets with his client in the Law Library.  
  
Harm's client Ramon Babhar is a tall good looking Marine with light brown hair and beautiful sea green eyes. Ramon is about 6'1 with large shoulders and a trim waist.   
  
Ramon seems to be very confused. "I can't believe this is happening. That woman has been flirting with me for years! I finally acted on it and this is what happens. Can you believe it?"  
  
Harm stands with his arms across his chest. Not bothering to take notes, he prefers to watch his client and his facial features. "What led to the charges?"  
  
Ramon shakes his head and stares at a distant spot on the wall. "A few months ago, I had an accident. I fell out of a chair and hit my head. I know this will sound really weird but after that I started imagining Carie in seductive poses coming onto me. We were working late at work...and well, I think I was having one of my hallucinations and she was saying "How are you doing sweet thing?" I pulled her onto my lap and started kissing her. She kissed me back at first and then she started fighting, pushing me away. I let her go, I thought maybe she heard someone coming and didn't want to get caught. I'm not sure what part is fact and what part is fiction."  
  
Harm nods his head at this believable chain of events.  
  
Ramon continues, "A few days later I asked her out. I even suggested she transfer so that we could be together. She turned me down! I can't believe it. Since then I have tried to apologize, I've sent her a few e-mails, but she thinks I am still coming on to her. I didn't want Carie to think I still had a thing for her. I don't think she knows this yet, but I started dating this other woman who we used to work with. Her name is Georgia Parks."  
  
Ramon drops his head into his hands, "I really don't know what I am going to do. I'll probably have to transfer. There is an opening on a carrier for a Marine Major." He pleads, "If you could just ask her to drop the charges I'll leave and go away." 


End file.
